Red Like Lightning
by Dralcorn
Summary: Two worlds. Connected by one thing. The Man in the Yellow Suit. Ruby Rose's dad almost died, and Barry Allen's mom did die. Now, he's back, teaming up with villians from both worlds, and planning on ending both the Scarlet Speedster, and the Young Huntress. Can Barry and Ruby save all of time?


**New Story, yay!**

 **Patch, just outside of the kingdom of Vale, Planet Remnant, 2006:**

Ruby Rose, the future hero of Remnant. A girl of extraordinary power, and an extraordinary tale. This tale, begins when she was only 5 years old. Dressed in a tiny red hood, with a black dress, this young hero's life was about to change. Her father, Taiyang Xiao Long, was home for the semester. He was a teacher at the school known as Signal, which trained students to be prepared for joining one of the huntsmen academies.

Ruby was playing with a tiny, cardboard scythe she had made, using some old boxes and crayons, and was pretending to fight off the Grimm, horrible beasts that could sense emotions, and were summoned by negative ones. Her pet dog, Zwei, was running around with her in the living room of their small cottage, when _He_ arrived. The man in yellow.

"Ruby.", Taiyang said, entering the living room. "It's getting late, time for you to head up to bed.", her father said, smiling down at her. It had been two years since his wife, Summer Rose, mother of Ruby Rose, had disappeared, and he was finally starting to cope with her disappearance. Suddenly, red lightning and a yellow blur circled the walls of the room, surrounding the two. The lightning stop, and a man in a yellow and black suit stood before them. Red lightning bolts raced around the suit, and his eyes glowed bright red.

" ** _Taiyang Xiao Long. I'm going to make you pay for what you'll do._** ", the man said, his body vibrating at extreme speeds, his voice distorted. He ran forward, shoving Taiyang to the wall, his hand vibrating even faster, as he reared it back, about to end Taiyang's life, when another being ran in. A blur of red, yellow bolts of lightning flowing off it's form, charged in, shoving the yellow monster to the ground. The man in the yellow suit jumped up, and started running around the house, the red blur following him. Lighting of red, and yellow dashed around the house, until they both vanished, leaving Ruby and Taiyang dazed, and scared.

"Ruby, it's ok. Hush now, it's fine. I'm okay, and your safe.", Taiyang said, as Ruby started crying. He held his frightened daughter , as he stared at the trail of bolts the two beings emitted.

 **Star Labs, Arrowverse, 2016:**

Barry Allen, the fastest man alive. Better known as The Flash. He had spent most of his life, ever since he was eight years old, hunting down the Man in the Yellow Suit. The monster that had killed his mother, and had his father arrested. Then, two years ago, an accident made him the impossible. The Star Labs Particle Accelerator, a machine that would have powered the city, and the country, for years, exploded. Dark matter was sent flying through the city, and Barry was struck by lightning at the same moment.

9 months pasted, and Barry awoke, having the ability to run at amazing speeds. Using these newfound powers, he tracked down and found the Reverse Flash, Eobard Thawne, the Man in the Yellow Suit. After stopping him, another evil speedster appeared, a monster from a parallel world, named Zoom. After months of help from his team, Barry tracked down the new enemy, and discovered that the monster was the man that had been helping him track Zoom, Jay Garrick, who's real name was Hunter Zolomon.

With the help of Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Joe, Iris, and Wally West, and the Earth-2 dopplegangers of Harrison Wells, and Jesse Quick, Barry defeated Zoom, and freed the real Jay Garrick. But at a price, as Barry's dad died by the evil speedster. After losing both his parents, Barry had changed the timeline, and brought them both back, but after learning that everything was wrong, he fixed the timeline, small changes being left, but most of time being repaired. Or so he thought.

Barry raced into Star Labs's main command center, dressed in his usual attire. Blue jeans, a light blue t-shirt, and a dark blue button up sweater. It was December, and Barry had just gotten back from helping out at the CCPD, his day-to-day job when he wasn't the Scarlet Speedster.

"Hey, Cisco, you here?", Barry called out, looking for his friend. Cisco walked up behind him.

"Hey, Barry. Sorry, I was in the Pipeline, making sure it was ready to contain more Meta-Humans.", his friend said, holding a tablet with a bunch of complicated science-y stuff on it.

"So, we ready to start re-capturing all our past villains yet?", Barry asked, grinning as he stared at his friction-proof suit. The suit was red, with lightning bolts running up the legs, going under his belt, and meeting in the middle of it's back. Two bolts ran down it's arms, and the belt had two lightning bots on it. The mask had two lightning bolt communicators, and the emblem on it's chest was a white circle, with a gold ring, and a lightning bolt symbol on it.

" ** _Hello, Flash._** ", a man said, suddenly appearing behind them.

"Eobard!", Barry said, turning to face the Reverse Flash, his first evil speedster.

 **(Play The Flash CW Soundtrack - The Flash Theme)**

" ** _Before you start chasing me, you may want to put on your suit. We'll be going for a little ride!_** ", Eobard said, smirking at the Flash. Barry sped into his suit, and chased the future villain. The two raced through the city, Eobard being slightly faster then Barry. They zipped and zoomed through the streets, the two blurs going faster and faster every second. Suddenly, a blue portal opened, and the two ran through it. Lightning surrounded them, as they ran through the dimensional void, traveling to another parallel world. Barry ran faster, and faster, trying to catch his opponent, when a bright flash appeared, and they entered another world.

Barry looked around, amazed by the scene, when he noticed Eobard had vanished. He kept running, looking for his opponent, when he noticed something. A girl, following him, rose petals falling from behind her. He stopped, and turned to her as she slowed down, running up to him.

"It's you! You came back!", she said, running up to him.

"Wait… who are you?", Barry asked, staring at her.

 **Beacon, a few minutes prior:**

Ruby Rose, now fifteen, was finally fulling her dreams. She was training at Beacon academy, the school that taught the best huntsmen and huntresses. She now wore a black shirt and skirt, both having red highlights on it. A belt was around her waist, a bag on her right side, an ammo clips on her left. A metal emblem rested on the belt, a flaming rose. Her hair was black, with the tips a dark red. Her cloak was now larger, and rested on her back. Her weapon of choice was Crescent Rose, a high-caliber snipe scythe, built by Ruby and her uncle, Qrow. She had just been dismissed from class, and decided to go spend some time with her team, RWBY, in the town of Vale. Her team consisted of Weiss Schnee, a boss, but caring, girl who was the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the main dust shipping companies in the world. There was Blake Belladonna, a faunus girl, who had cat ears on her head, which she hid with a bow. Then there was her sister, Yang Xiao Long. Named after her father, Yang was the most daring member on the team, and her weapons…. were her fists.

The four girls were walking along the street, heading to their favorite restaurant, when something incredible happened. A blue vortex, pulsating, and glowing, opened in the middle of the road, and two beings ran out, one a blur of yellow, with red lightning following it, and the other a blur of red, yellow lightning coming from this one. Ruby's eyes widened as they watched the two beings speed off.

"I'll be right back!", Ruby cried, using her semblance, abilities which all huntsmen and huntresses had, to speed off after them. Ruby's semblance was speed, and rose petals appeared whenever she used it. She chased the two beings, the one in yellow veering off, and disappearing, as the red one slowed down, turning to face her. Ruby stopped, and ran up to him, excited to finally meet the man that had saved her father 10 years ago.

"It's you! You came back!", Ruby said, running up to him.

"Wait… Who are you?", the man asked, giving her a confused look. Ruby was taken aback.

"I'm the little girl you saved 10 years ago. From that guy in yellow?", Ruby said, trying to jog his memory.

"Sorry, but I only got my powers 2 years ago. Unless.", the man said, putting his hand to his chin. "Maybe that was me from the future traveling to your past. Man, I hate time travel", he said, before noticing Ruby's look of confusion.

"Ok, listen, I'll explain later, ok. My name is The Flash, and I'm kinda busy chasing… the Reverse Flash… Never mind, I think I have time to explain it.", The Flash said, noticing Eobard was missing.

"Cool, you can come to Beacon!", Ruby said, grabbing his arm, and pulling him with her.

"To what?", he asked, and she turned around, staring at him in horror.

"How do you not know what Beacon is?", she asked. He chuckled.

"Just find me a white board."

 **Later, at Beacon, in a classroom:**

Team RWBY, Glynda Goodwitch, the main administrator at Beacon, and Professor Ozpin, the head master of the school, were sitting in the class room seats, as The Flash explained his story.

"Let me start from my beginning.", he said, drawing a diagonal line upwards. "This is the time my first villain, Eobard Thawne, also known as the Reverse Flash, came from. He found out who I was, and traveled back in time to kill me in the past. Only problem was, my future self followed, saving past me. In a rage, Eobard killed my mother, and created a new timeline.", Flash said, drawing a horizontal line from the point where his mom died.

"So your mom is dead?", Ruby asked, understanding how having no mom felt.

"Yeah, and the worst part was, my dad was framed for her murder. Years later, a man named Harrison Wells built a machine, that exploded, sending what is known as dark matter through the city I live in. I was struck by lightning at the same time as the explosion, and was in a coma for nine months.", Flash said, putting two circles on the time line. "I woke up, having super speed, and started protecting people from Meta-Humans, people with powers. That's when I found out Harrison Wells had died a few days after my mom, and the Reverse Flash had stolen his identity, and had created the accident that gave me my powers six years before I was meant to.

"So wait, your not the same guy who saved your past self?", Yang asked.

"No. After finding this out, traveling back in time, and saying goodbye to my dying mother, I tried to defeat the Reverse Flash, but failed. Eobard died, when his ancestor, a friend of mine named Eddie Thawne, killed himself, erasing Eobard's past. But, by time traveling, I had opened a worm hole above the city. I stopped it, but it opened portals to another world.", Flash said, now drawing two circles. "My world is known as Earth-1, and this new world was Earth-2. A monster by the name of Zoom came from this world, trying to steal my speed. After killing my father, and several other people, I stopped him, and saved the Flash from Earth-3, Jay Garrick. I also met someone name Kara Danvers, from Earth-S, since she was called Supergirl.", he said, drawing two more circles.

"Ok, ok, hold on. So there are more then one universe?", Blake asked.

"Yes. Enraged by my father's death, I traveled back in time once more, and stopped Eobard from killing my mom. This made a new timeline. One where I wasn't the Flash, my parents were alive, and I could live a normal life. That was, until a man calling himself the Rival showed up, causing me to release the Reverse Flash, and let him kill my mom. I thought this would fix time, but..", he said, drawing another line. "It didn't. Most events, like Zoom, Eobard, and others, happened, but minor changes occurred. People died, people lived, other changes. I thought I had fixed most of these, when Eobard returned. I chased him, and traveled dimensions once more.", he said, drawing a new circle, one labeled R.

"Why is that one r?", Ruby asked.

"For RWBY", he said, before turning around. "All worlds exist in the same place in time, but are vibrating at different frequencies. I'm able to run fast enough to vibrate into another world, that's how I ended up here. And since I kinda don't want to have to spend all my time wearing this suit.", he said, pulling the mask off his head. "My name is Barry Allen, and I'm the fastest man alive.", he said, smirking at them.

"Lamest. Catchphrase. Ever.", Yang said.

"I don't follow. So, are you the guy that saved me and my dad, or not?", Ruby said, staring at him.

"I don't know.", Barry said, walking over and drawing a new line, under his old ones. He drew a connected line between his last timeline, and this new one. "This is right now. Where I entered your world.", he said, before marking another point on the RWBY timeline. "This is my future.", he said, drawing a line to the before his arrival, "And this is when I traveled back, and saved you. So I'm not currently the one who saved you, but my future self is.", Barry said.

"My brain hurts.", Weiss said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, that happens a lot.", Barry said, chuckling.

"Well, Mr. Allen, until this threat of speedsters, is that what you call them, is gone, I hope you'll be staying here at Beacon, and helping defend our worlds from beings with super speed.", Ozpin said.

"So, what are you able to do?", Yang asked.

"Well, besides run really quickly, I can vibrate through objects, _distort my voice_ , travel through time, jump dimensions, throw lightning bolts, create phase clones of myself, vibrate fast enough to appear in two places at once.", Barry said, listing off ones he could think of off the top of his head.

"Woah… YOUR SO COOL!", Ruby shouted, semblencing over to him.

"Ok, one question. How does she do that?", he asked, pointing to Ruby.

"Semblance.", Weiss said.

"Sem-what?", Barry asked.

"Semblance, abilities used by our aura.", Ruby said. Barry could only chuckle, and shake his head.

"Guess I have a lot to learn about this new world."

 **Somewhere:**

" ** _So, Barry has teamed up with this, Team Ruby, huh? Guess it's time to have a little fun_** ", the Reverse Flash said, grinning.

 **It's not the best it could be, but I'm just hoping it's decent enough for now. I'll come back one day, and make it better.**


End file.
